


[Podfic] Chance only favours the prepared mind

by Belayday, relenafanel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Derek loses a bet and has to ask out the first person who flirts with him, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Snark, Stiles is that person, just general cuteness, merciless sibling teasing, tags before this one belong to the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/pseuds/Belayday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What kind of bet did you lose that you have to go out with this?” the guy asked, gesturing to himself.</p>
<p>“First person to flirt with me,” Derek grumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chance only favours the prepared mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chance only favours the prepared mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931918) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Relenafanel is one of my favorite fanfic authors. Everyone hold up a moment while I stare at her fanfic and sigh wistfully.

**Download link:** [MP3](https://www.sendspace.com/file/b6huj0)

**Length:** 26:57

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved! Yes, from you, you sexy sexy person.


End file.
